nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Beryl
Queen Beryl was the commander of the Dark Kingdom. Anime Her goal was to find the Silver Crystal and take over the world. Her four generals were named Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. At first, Beryl was trying to collect energy for Queen Metalia. First Jadeite would attempt to steal energy from groups of people by attaching items charged with dark energy to them, only to be thwarted repeatedly by Sailor Moon. She issued Jadeite an ultimatum, that if he failed to destroy the Sailor Senshi, he would be condemned to Eternal Sleep, a horrible punishment involving the victim being permanently frozen, and then "condemned for the most profound darkness forever". Jadeite was defeated in the end, so Queen Beryl gave him his Eternal Sleep and put Nephrite in charge. Nephrite tried to gather energy from one person at a time, but was foiled by Sailor Moon each time. Beryl threatened him with the same fate as Jadeite. After Nephrite betrayed the Dark Kingdom and was subsequently killed, Beryl managed to get some energy for Queen Metalia, who proceeded to give her a new task: Find the seven Rainbow Crystals to get the Silver Crystal. She assigned Zoisite with this task, though Tuxedo Mask got some of the crystals, and Sailor Moon got a few but was forced to hand them over to Zoisite. Soon Beryl turned Mamoru Chiba evil, and Zoisite challenged him to a duel over the crystals, but doublecrossed him. First, Kunzite appeared and took all the crystals. Then, against Beryl's orders, Zoisite tried to kill Tuxedo Mask, and was subsequently killed by Queen Beryl as punishment. In the end, Sailor Moon got the Silver Crystal, though Beryl did manage to turn Mamoru evil. As Sailor Moon possessed the Silver Crystal, Queen Beryl assigned Kunzite and Mamoru to find Sailor Moon and get the crystal back from her, though they refused to work together. Soon Mamoru was healed by Sailor Moon but recaptured by Kunzite and turned evil again by Beryl. Before the latter happened, however, Kunzite was killed by Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Senshi headed over to the Dark Kingdom . Beryl sent the DD Girls after them, and all but Sailor Moon were killed, including the DD Girls. Beryl transported Sailor Moon to the Dark Kingdom and arranged a fight between her and Mamoru. She was able to heal him using the locket, however, and as Beryl attempted to throw a giant spike at them, he threw a rose at her, shattering the spike and hitting her directly. While asking Queen Metalia to help her win, she was deemed "nearly as incompetent as her minions" and then given one last chance as she was possessed by Queen Metaria, transforming into Super Beryl. She fought Sailor Moon, who transformed into Princess Serenity and destroyed Beryl. Following Queen Beryl's defeat, the other Sailor Senshi returned, although they and Usagi lost all memory of being friends or Sailor Senshi, until the time came at the beginning of Sailor Moon R. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Queen Beryl has been revived from the darkness by Maleficent to serve as a member of the Organization. She is currently a member of the Sorcerers Society. Her outfit, like those of her enemies: the Sailor Scouts, has been redesigned to fit in with the Ultima universe. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization